Deux Anges, Dansant : Two Angels, Dancing
by Stellata
Summary: A summer romance in France before Hermione's fourth year becomes more serious. Together, can Hermione and Fleur withstand the trials of the Tournament? Hermione/Fleur, AU from 4th year onwards.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters in any way.

Warning: This is femmeslash. If you have a problem with that... Go get some therapy. Seriously.

A/N: Begins in the summer before Hermione's 4th year at Hogwarts. Also, apologies for any errors I make with my French - I don't speak it at all! Hope you enjoy...

* * *

_Chapter One_

It was perhaps the most perfect week of her life thus far. Hermione Granger was lying on a warm, sunny beach in the south of France, reading a book and sipping champagne. Not for the first time was she delighted that her Aunt Daria loved to take her on vacation. She had spent the past week eating fine French food, relaxing on the beach, and getting a fabulous tan.

Daria had convinced her niece to wear a small bikini - it was dark blue in color - in order to get a better tan - or so she said. Hermione suspected that her aunt wanted her to be a little more daring. The young witch was very glad that she had developed some serious curves for this summer. She would be fifteen in just a couple of months, and Hermione had decided that she would like some attention for more than her brain.

She was almost a woman now, and deserved to be treated like one. Of course, if she had looked up from her books while on the beach, Hermione would have realized that plenty of the French locals - men and women alike - were noticing her... physique, and admiring it quite studiously as they walked by.

It was two o'clock when Hermione finished another chapter of her novel and decided to take a quick dip in the ocean. She left her book on her towel, pushed her hair away from her face, and proceeded to the water.

She hissed slightly at the feeling of the cold water as she stepped into it. After a moment, Hermione began to like the temperature, and waded deeper. A minute later, she felt ready to dive underneath the water, wetting herself thoroughly.

Hermione surfaced and breathed the air again.

"I love France," she declared to herself, then dived back underneath the waves.

She relaxed under water, letting the waves pull her slowly towards the shore. But this time as she surfaced, something struck her hard in the head - so hard that Hermione saw stars, and then nothing.

Fleur Delacour was walking along the beach when she saw it happen. A beautiful girl had emerged from the water, her gaze directed towards Fleur - when a boy on a surfboard struck her full on the back of her head.

The French girl ran through the sand and plunged instantly into the water, swimming towards the girl she feared might drown. Within moments she was at the girl's side. Fleur wrapped her arms around the girl and carried her from the water and to the sand. She lay the brunette down on the beach and administered CPR.

"Oh God," the surfer said anxiously from beside Fleur. "I didn't realize..."

Fleur ignored him and concentrated on removing the water from the girl's lungs.

"Mon dieu," Fleur breathed, and pressed on the girl's chest again. Having pulled away, she could finally see the girl properly. Fleur could tell that she was a beauty, with her long, flowing brown hair, her delicate eyelashes, her supple lips, her sweet curves... This was not the time, Fleur scolded herself, to be checking the girl out.

Then the angel - for what else could she be, Fleur thought - coughed up the water and inhaled air quickly and heavily.

"Mon ange," Fleur spoke softly. "Vous allez bien?" _My angel - are you allright?_

It took a moment for the girl to respond.

"Bien… je crois." _Good - I think._

The angel did have an adorable British accent, and Fleur smiled.

"You would rather speak Eenglish?"

"Oh… Thank you," the girl breathed, her eyes riveted on Fleur's own sparkling ones.

"I'm very sorry," the American surfer boy said, sounding ashamed.

"It's okay," the angel said slowly, sitting up with the help of a hand from Fleur. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

It was Fleur who wondered if somehow she had died gone to heaven. It was rare for her to have such a strong attraction to somebody - in fact, she couldn't remember having been so quickly infatuated with anybody before.

The surfer boy said something else and left, but Fleur wasn't paying him any attention.

"I doubt you 'ave a concussion," Fleur smiled, touching the other girl's head gently. "But I'd like to check anyways."

The girl nodded, her eyelashes fluttering as she lowered her head and let Fleur inspect it. Running her hands through the girl's dark brown hair, Fleur murmured a diagnosis spell so quietly that the muggle girl wouldn't be able to tell.

The diagnosis spell chirped into Fleur's mind that the angel was fine, except for bruising.

"What - that was a diagnosis spell," the girl gasped.

Fleur withdrew in shock.

"You… 'ow did you?"

"I suppose its because... We both happen to be witches," the other girl smiled shyly.

"Oh." Fleur was at a loss for words. To think that fortune had gifted her with such a beautiful girl, and one who could so easily share in her life of magic…

"I'm Hermione," the brunette introduced herself softly.

"And I am Fleur."

"It's lovely to meet you," she continued. "Thank you for saving me."

"It would be a crime to let _un ange_ drown."

Hermione shivered at the intense gaze fixed upon her.

"An angel?"

"Oui," Fleur said, reaching to take one of Hermione's smaller hands in her own. "A beautiful angel."

Hermione flushed. Were all of the women in France so flattering and complimentary?

"No, you are…"

"Let us compromise." Fleur leaned in a bit more, and Hermione found herself unable to move. "We would be even more beautiful together..."

Oh, Hermione almost gasped - she wasn't being flattered… She was most definitely being flirted with. Besides the occasional teasing flirt from the Weasley twins or Anthony Goldstein that she had received last year, this was a first time for Hermione. Except now it wasn't a joke, judging by the steamy way Fleur was looking at her.

Hermione wondered how she could be shivering when Fleur's gaze made her feel she was burning up.

"You are cold," Fleur crooned softly. "My villa is very close, and once there I'm sure I can warm you up."

Hermione nodded, and helped Fleur pick up her things before following the taller girl's lead.

Fleur took her hand in her own larger, yet infinitely delicate hand, and to Hermione it felt like the most natural thing in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters in any way.

Warning: This is femmeslash. If you have a problem with that... Go get some therapy. Seriously.

A/N: Begins in the summer before Hermione's 4th year at Hogwarts. Also, apologies for any errors I make with my French - I don't speak it at all! Hope you enjoy...

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_

* * *

_

June 25th

_Dear Hermione,_

_ So how's your trip to France going? Seen the Eiffel tower yet? Anyways, my summer isn't too bad - the Dursleys are mostly just ignoring me, which is great. I got so bored last week that I finished all of the summer homework. Proud of me? Tell me how French wine is - its supposed to be very good. Any books from the continent that you recommend? _

_ Best,_

_ Harry _

_

* * *

_

June 27th

_Dear Harry,_

_ You won't believe what an amazing time I'm having. I flew into Aix en Provence just three weeks ago, and so much has already happened. Aunt Daria works quite a bit, so I was on my own to explore the city and the beaches on my own most days… Until I met someone._

_ The books always said that sometimes you meet someone and you feel a spark, a connection… Well, they were right! I've found someone that seems to complement me in every imaginable way. How did we meet? I almost drowned on accident, but they saved me just in time. _

_ We share many passions, but our interests in these fields vary. We both love to read - although I prefer fact, and they prefer fiction, the two of us can appreciate both. We both love Charms(can you believe my luck in finding someone magical here?) - but while I prefer the theories of Newton-Carlisle, they prefer the Beatrice Montgomery school of thought. _

_ It's been only two weeks, but I can honestly say I have fallen head over heels. We've walked the beaches, seen the nearby castles - including one that would normally be off limits because of its magical properties! - and we dine at the sweetest little cafes. _

_ I promise you, I am being treated very well. Like a queen - or like an angel, which has become my newest pet name. Of course, that name is reserved for one person only - you can just stick with calling me 'Mione._

_ I miss you very much, Harry. I think you would really enjoy France - I hope you can visit one day. As a matter of fact, the two of us are going to floo to Paris tomorrow. I have my very own French _petite ami _to show me around the city. I'll write to you again soon, and tell you all about the Eiffel tower!_

_ Love,_

_ Hermione _

_ PS - Congratulations on finishing your summer reading. I am very proud of you - but then again I always am, Harry. I have several books to recommend. Marie Latimer's _Catch a Falling Star; _Pierre Pelletier's_ Division of Doubt, _and Oscar Wilde's _The Importance of Being Earnest.

* * *

July 1st

_Dear Hermione,_

_ It's good to hear you're having such a marvelous time. I'm happy you've met someone - but remember to be careful. I hear French men can be very… tricky. Yes, that sounds like stereotyping, so let's put it this way: men that I haven't met and approved of… Be careful. Will I ever get to meet him? Remember, he lives in France, and you live in Britain. Even with floo, I hear long-distance relationships can be very difficult._

_ I've started reading the Latimer book - so its a novel written by a witch? Interesting. Also, I've picked up copies of the other two from the local library. _

_ I'm getting very tired of not seeing anyone but the Dursleys around. Not that there's anything wrong with books… But I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts, and seeing you and everyone else again._

_ Best,_

_ Harry _

_

* * *

_

July 6th

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I finished _Catch a Falling Star _and_ Division of Doubt._ They were both very good._

_ So, as you probably know… Both books are about lesbian witches. Am I reading this wrong, or are you trying to tell me something? _

_ Please let me know and write back soon._

_ Best,_

_ Harry _

_

* * *

_

July 6th

_Dear Harry,_

_ Paris was gorgeous - the view from the Eiffel Tower was breathtaking, and the food in all the cafes was positively divine. I tried creme brule for the first time - oh my… It just melts in your mouth._

_ Well, I don't know if you've finished the books by now, but the person I've written to you about? Her name is Fleur Delacour. She's the most beautiful, most brilliant girl I've ever met. She says she's going to write to you so that you're not as worried. I really care about her, Harry._

_Now that you know... Well, you're my best friend, Harry. I hope nothing will change that._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione _

_

* * *

_

July 6th

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_ Allow me to introduce myself - my name is Fleur Delacour. I have never met you, but from what I have heard, I know that I would like to meet you, very much. Hermione and I are planning to attend the Quidditch World Cup in England on August 25th. But before we meet, I wish to explain something to you._

_ Hermione is the most incredible person I have had the fortune to meet - and I am even more fortunate that she decided to be my girlfriend. Not only am I absolutely infatuated with her, but I believe that our relationship could last for a long time._

_ I wish to befriend Hermione's closest friends - and you are the first on that list. You are incredibly lucky to have had her in your life for so long. Thank you for being there for her for the past three years. _

_ Despite everything I have said - I am sure we can both agree that nobody deserves someone as amazing as Hermione. But I will endeavor to begin to deserve her. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Fleur Delacour _

_ Post script - Attached you should find some photos. Hermione is magnificent, no?_

_

* * *

_

Harry carefully looked through the photographs.

Oh my, he thought, quite taken by the images.

Hermione, looking magnificent indeed, was shown in many picturesque scenes - by bridges, on the beach, and before the Arc de Triomphe… In every picture she was holding hands, or wrapped in the arms of - a tall, beautiful blonde girl.

Hermione and Fleur moved in the photos, glancing at each other shyly. Hermione looked happier than Harry had seen her in… maybe ever.

In the last one, the couple was sitting on a bench by a pond full of lilies. Hermione looked up to Fleur, who leaned in and kissed her - making Hermione sigh and positively melt into the taller girl's arms.

They were both beautiful, Harry realized, but together, they were spectacular.

* * *

July 9th

_Dear Hermione and Fleur, _

_ The two of you are beautiful together. As I've written before, Hermione - I am happy for you. Fleur seems to be treating you well, which I am glad of. So basically - you have my blessing - not that you should need it, but just in case!_

_ I miss you more than ever, but am glad to have the pictures - I haven't had any of you before. Keep having fun exploring the wonders of France - I'll try to live vicariously through you. I'm sure we'll keep writing to each other, but I can't wait to see you in August at the world cup._

_ Love,_

_ Harry _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter - and even more sadly, I do not own Hermione Granger.

A/N: This part is set during the World Cup depicted in Goblet of Fire. The very first paragraph is copied verbatim from the book, to set up the scene.

* * *

Chapter 3

_They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bellpulls, or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that Harry could hardly be surprised that Mr. Roberts was getting suspicious. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little father on they passed a tent that had three and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain._

"That's just ridiculous."

Harry heard a pretty feminine voice giggle.

"We are 'appy to reserve the decorations for the inside," another girl said, with a strong French accent. "Although I did tell Maman that the chandelier in the dining room was a trifle excessive."

"_Harry!"_

Startled, Harry turned around, and saw Hermione.

"Hey Hermione," he grinned, and tried not to fall backwards as Hermione treated him to one of her fiercest hugs yet. She squeezed him tightly, then released him.

"It's so good to see you," Hermione beamed, then turned to the others - five of the Weasleys and a small blonde girl she didn't recognize. "All of you!"

Reaching behind her, Hermione gently pulled a tall, gorgeous blonde girl forward - who Harry recognized from the photos Hermione had sent him over the summer.

"This is Fleur," Hermione said, her voice soft and smile radiant as she looked at her girlfriend.

"You must be the Weasleys," Fleur bowed her head, and smiled at them each in turn. "Hermione has said much about you."

"All good I hope," Fred said faintly, a bit mesmerized.

"Quite," Fleur agreed. She extended her hand for Arthur to take, and he kissed it after a moment of surprise.

They all quickly introduced themselves, and Fleur beamed at each of them in turn. First Arthur, then the twins, Ron, Ginny, and Ginny's friend, a small blonde girl called Luna Lovegood.

"I met Hermione in France this last June," Fleur explained before they could ask.

"I was wondering who you were attending the Cup with," Arthur smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you for inviting Hermione," Fleur told him sincerely. "But I am afraid I wanted her all to myself."

Hermione flushed prettily, and Harry grinned.

"Please join us for breakfast - all of you," Fleur said formally.

"Oh - I mean, we had planned to make a meal, have a real camping adventure," Arthur touched his hair, his eyes a little wide.

His sons all glared at him.

"It would be our honor to host such good friends of Hermione, even if only for a simple meal," Fleur showed her dimples, and Harry knew she had won.

"I - we would be delighted, then," Arthur smiled ruefully.

"Excellent, shall I show you our tent before you set up your own?" Fleur suggested, nodding towards their luggage as she took Hermione's hand in her own. "That way you will know the way to it for breakfast."

George and Fred looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"The French are very friendly," George mused.

"Apparently," Fred agreed.

They followed Fleur and Hermione into a small little black tent, and Harry wondered how it could be big enough for all of them to -

"Oh," Ginny gasped.

They had stepped into the small tent, to see a large living area, with formal couches, a coffee table, bookshelves, and even a fireplace.

"The dining room is through this door," Fleur instructed, "That door leads to the hallway to the other rooms."

"Very impressive charms," Mr. Weasley said excitedly, looking around. "The finest magical architects of the last century have all been French, you know," he said over his shoulder to his children.

"This tent has been in our family for generations," a soft, musical voice sounded, and everyone turned to see a woman who could be nobody other than Fleur's mother. "I am Apolline Delacour, welcome to our temporary home."

"Mother, these are Hermione's friends," Fleur said, sliding to Apolline's side and kissing her cheek. "I hope you don't mind, I invited them to breakfast."

"Of course not! Any friends of Hermione's are friends of ours," Apolline said warmly, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "I shall tell Chef."

"Have you got this kind of thing all summer?" Harry asked Hermione, with a small smile.

"Oh - its a bit fancy for me," Hermione admitted quietly. "But its what Fleur has grown up with. Her family is terribly sweet to me."

"Good in-laws are important," Harry noted. "So where are you sitting in the Stadium?"

"High up, just a few rows down from the Top Box - so close to all of you," Hermione smiled. "It's not _the_ VIP area, just the secondary part. Fleur's parents are rather well known in politics."

"You've said both of her parents are diplomats?"

"Apolline is the Head of the French Ministry's Department of International Magical Cooperation." Hermione nodded. "Gerald, Fleur's father, is the Deputy Head."

"Wow," Ginny said, having strolled over to them. "So how much of the summer did you spend with them?"

"Two months," Hermione said, her eyes settling on Fleur lovingly. "My parents came to join me in France in July, and they stayed nearby the Delacour's villa - half of July I spent with them, the other half with Fleur."

"Did your families get along?" Harry asked curiously.

"Very well, thankfully."

"Well, we should get our tent set up, but we'll certainly be back for breakfast," Arthur was saying cheerily. "Come on, everyone. See you soon, Hermione."

"Oh, come help us," Ginny urged. "I haven't seen you in months!"

"All right, I'll be back for breakfast," Hermione said to Fleur.

The taller girl gently pulled Hermione into her arms. Hermione let out a little breathless sigh as Fleur pressed their mouths together, soft lips caressing each other before Fleur flicked her tongue against Hermione's mouth, opening her up to Fleur's tender explorations.

"Oh sweet," Fred groaned.

"Merciful Merlin," George finished.

Ron made a choked sound, Arthur's eyebrows shot to the roof, Harry grinned, Ginny blushed, and Luna continued to nonchalantly braid her own hair.

"Come back soon," Fleur said lowly.

"Oh, I will," Hermione sighed happily. Fleur kissed her once more, softly, and then Hermione led her friends out through the door.

"So you two - " Ginny began, trailing off, as she contemplated it.

"Are _together_?" Fred grinned at Hermione.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any foxier," George nudged Hermione. "Go Granger."

"Thank you?" Hermione chuckled.

"You look happy," Arthur said quietly.

"I - I am," Hermione admitted, looking up at him hesitantly.

"I'm glad. You deserve it, Hermione. Molly would agree."

Hermione smiled, blinking quickly to keep tears from falling from her eyes. Harry wrapped an arm around her and hugged her gently.

"Yeah," Ron added quietly. "So, what do you think, Hermione? This a good spot to set up the tents?"

Hermione looked, and nodded, before grabbing Ron in a hug.

"Whoa," Ron said weakly, patting her on the back. "Guess it's a pretty good spot, then."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter - and even more sadly, I do not own Hermione Granger.

A/N: This part is set during the World Cup depicted in Goblet of Fire.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Beauxbatons, your school - its in Southern France, correct?" Arthur asked, before taking a bite of _pain du chocolat._

"Oui, close to Marseilles."

"What are you guys going to do when school starts then? You'll be hundreds of miles apart," Ron pointed out.

Hermione bit her lip, and Fleur raised her head high and broke the uncomfortable silence.

"It will take more than distance to get rid of me."

She squeezed Hermione's hand, and everyone smiled. Hermione's smile, however, was rather forced.

What would happen when the summer ended? That was something Hermione and Fleur had been dancing around for months, avoiding talking about. Now, with only a week until Hogwarts started up - Hermione had been brooding about the possibilities for a while now.

Half an hour later, breakfast was done, and Arthur thanked the Delacours, who he had gotten along with quite famously. With hugs for Hermione, and the promise to find each other after the game and chat - the Weasleys, Harry, and Luna all left.

* * *

Hermione stood in Fleur's room, staring at the wall as Fleur began to pack a bag to take to the match.

"Ron's right - when will we see each other again?" Hermione asked, her voice stiff.

"You will see me again!" Fleur promised.

"Not it might not be for months - you'll find someone else," Hermione expressed her fears.

"'ave you not been listening to me?" Fleur's eyes flashed. "I do not want anybody but you."

"That's what you say now," the younger girl closed her eyes. "But -"

"Perhaps I 'ave not expressed myself properly," Fleur took Hermione's hands in her own, even as Hermione tried to step away, and found herself against the wall.

"I _love_ you, Hermione Granger. I do not love lightly, or often. I can see this - _us_ - lasting for a long time - as long as you'll have me."

Hermione's heart thudded, and her mind whirled, overwhelmed by what Fleur was sharing with her.

"I love you too," Hermione pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks.

Fleur leaned down and kissed the tears as they fell, wiping them away with her lips.

"I was going to tell you tonight - but I did not know until Mama told me this morning," Fleur whispered. "You will be seeing a lot of me this year, mon ange. I plan to study abroad at Hogwarts."

Hermione's heart soared.

"I - didn't know that was possible."

"Hogwarts has had a ban on study abroad for over a hundred years, it is true," Fleur explained softly. "But this year, it will be the host to the TriWizard Tournament - and I will be applying to represent Beauxbatons in this competition. Thirty students will be selected, and as I am the top student in two of my classes… I have no doubt I will be selected to come to Hogwarts."

"I'll have you for the entire year," Hermione could scarcely believe it.

"Believe it," Fleur smiled, understanding how Hermione was feeling. "I will be entirely yours."

Fighting a sob of relief, Hermione reached out and pulled Fleur into a kiss - passionate, wet, and entirely overwhelming.

"When does the game start?"

"Two hours," Fleur gasped, as Hermione began to nibble along her neck.

"Plenty of time…" The brunette smiled darkly.

Fleur shivered, knowing it was her own fault for helping Hermione step out of her shell. It hadn't taken Fleur long to discover that Hermione the (formerly) innocent was a possessive, dominant lover - and ten times as bossy in bed as she was ordinarily.

"Now _strip_." Hermione pushed Fleur towards the bed, her eyes glittering.

"Gladly," Fleur moaned, and obeyed.

* * *

"Thank you," Hermione said again, smiling at Apolline before looking around through her brand new Omnioculars. "They're like binoculars, but they can act like a video camera too…"

Fleur smiled at her girlfriend, who was as bright and curious as ever. She doubted anyone ever suspected that Hermione had a hidden dominatrix streak.

Hermione looked luminescent in a light purple blouse and jean shorts. They had run into several of Hermione's schoolmates earlier, and Fleur had been irritated at the way they had stared at Hermione. Had it really taken this long for everyone else to notice her angel's beauty?

Fleur had noticed it right away, she remembered happily. She had not hesitated to make the first move - and had never regretted it.

"It's so beautiful," Hermione gasped, using the omnioculars to look all over the stadium.

"Yes," Fleur sighed, her gaze dancing across Hermione's features - from her warm brown eyes, to her rosy lips, swollen from kissing - Fleur wanted her again, just looking at her.

Being part-veela had taught Fleur to expect everyone to fall in lust with her, and to pridefully doubt they deserved her, in her great beauty and knowledge - but it wasn't until she met Hermione that Fleur ever doubted that _she_ deserved someone _else_. She had been humbled by Hermione's kindness, her strength, her wit, her ambition, and of course her beauty.

Hermione set down the omnioculars.

"What?" She blinked, wondering why Fleur was looking at her so intently. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Not yet," Fleur's eyes twinkled, and then she was darting in to suck Hermione's bottom lip into her mouth, biting lightly and carefully leaving Hermione's lips wet and more swollen than ever when she pulled away a minute later.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," Hermione murmured breathily, her breathing uneven.

"Please wait 'til later," Gabrielle giggled from Fleur's other side.

Fleur just smiled at her sister, unembarrassed.

* * *

"Ron!" Harry said in shock. "That's - that's private."

"I dunno, they did it in public," Ron said smugly, rewinding to watch Fleur and Hermione kiss again.

"She's our best friend," Harry protested.

"Just take a look," Ron told him.

"I'll look!" Ginny said brightly. Ron looked at her, shocked enough to allow Ginny to pluck the omnioculars out of his hands.

Ginny slowly put her eyes up - and deleted the recording.

"Hey!" Ron protested. "That was -"

"None of your business, spying on them," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Get a girlfriend, Ron."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Madame Delacour, how lovely to see you!" Cornelius Fudge stopped in the aisle on his walk up the stadium steps.

"Minister, it's a pleasure." Apolline Delacour smiled formally, and extended her hand for Fudge to kiss.

"And your husband, of course," Fudge smiled and shook Gerard's hand.

"The skill of your task force is remarkable," Gerard complimented easily. "Turkey will be certainly looking to your example when they host the next World Cup."

"Thank you, thank you," Fudge puffed up happily. "I'm sure you're right. Have you met Lucius Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy and his family are my guests up in the Top Box."

Apolline smiled coolly at the blond man and gave him her hand.

Hiding a scowl, Lucius smirked and kissed her hand.

"A pleasure, Madame. Is the French Minister here today?"

"Unfortunately, she had some urgent matters to attend to," Apolline said diplomatically. "But we look forward to the match."

"And the festivities afterwards, I hope!" Fudge chuckled. "This is your family?"

"Yes, my eldest daughter, Fleur."

Fleur smiled enigmatically.

"My youngest daughter, Gabrielle…"

"Fleur's friend, Hermione Granger."

"Ah - yes - a pleasure. Ms. Granger and I have met before," Fudge said, smiling widely at Hermione, as if their last meeting had been pleasant… Despite the fact that Fudge had treated her like a liar and a little child.

Hermione nodded, meeting the eyes of Lucius Malfoy, who was sneering at her. He looked away first, and Hermione smirked to herself.

Fudge and Apolline said their goodbyes, and Hermione sat down beside Fleur again.

"He is that awful man you've told me about," Fleur said quietly.

"Yes. I wanted to just spit in his face," Hermione scowled.

"But you didn't. Because you are better than him," Fleur said softly, and squeezed Hermione's hand.

* * *

"That was amazing," Hermione laughed, shaking her head at the game's ending.

"Krum is a very good flyer," Fleur commented. "But the Irish deserved to win - they are a stronger team."

"Ireland beat France in the semi-finals last month," Gabrielle explained to Hermione. "France could have easily beat Bulgaria… But Ireland has the most coordinated Chasers in the world," she finished with a shrug.

"I've only seen school games before," Hermione said, as she stroked Fleur's hand with her own. "Harry's a very good flyer, and a few of the others are too… But I'm glad they're not at the professional level yet! Those tricks - especially that wronski feint - just looked so dangerous! I can't imagine being able to sit through a game if Harry were doing things like that…"

"You are very protective of him," Gabrielle giggled.

"He gets into so much trouble, he needs it!" Hermione retorted. Fleur just smiled. She'd heard enough of Hermione's stories to know that her girlfriend spoke the truth.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione lay trembling and sated on Fleur's bed.

"Oh. my. god." She tried to catch her breath. Making love with Fleur was always intense - but tonight had topped everything they'd done before. "What - was that?"

"I want to make the most of our time together…" Fleur said, her voice loving but serious. "I won't be coming to Hogwarts until October 30th."

"What about floo?" Hermione asked hopefully. "Aren't we…"

"On the weekends - I shall floo to Hogsmeade," Fleur promised. "Every Saturday morning - your homework permitting - we can meet in the village."

"Of course I'll make time for you!" Hermione sounded scandalized. "You're much more important than classes."

Hermione stopped as she realized what she just said. Last year, she wouldn't have believed she would ever say something like that…

"You are so sweet," Fleur whispered, kissing Hermione's neck softly, lingeringly. "But I want you to do well, mon ange - I know you do too. Never give up your ambition - it is a defining part of you."

"I wasn't saying I'd give it up!" Hermione said immediately. "Just that - I'll work hard to get it done on the weekdays - and Friday night - so I can spend my weekends with you, and not have to worry about assignments."

"I will not object to that," Fleur laughed.

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, loving the press of soft skin against skin.

Fleur practically purred as she pulled the covers over them.

"I'll miss this so much," Hermione said, her voice desperate. "Falling asleep with you… Waking up with you."

"If there was a way for me to come to your bed every night, I would do it," Fleur told her sincerely. "No more thoughts of sadness - sleep now, love."

"Yes, love," Hermione sighed, tucking her head under Fleur's chin.

The witches drifted off to sleep.

Their dreams were of each other - tender, enjoyable - but bittersweet.

* * *

Fleur was a light sleeper. When the French witch heard screams, her eyes flickered open.

Apolline was in her daughter's room moments later.

"Fleur - Hermione!" She called, firm but unwavering. "We have to get up."

Fleur rose swiftly, unashamed of her nudity, but grabbed a nightgown, nightrobe, and sandals, before casting tying spells to keep her clothes in place. Her wand she tucked into her pocket, and then reached down to help Hermione stand.

"Something's happening, love," Fleur explained to Hermione, who was still sleepily blinking.

Hermione shook her head quickly and got dressed as fast as she could.

They stepped into the main area, where Apolline, Gabrielle, and Gerard were gathering.

"There are Death Eaters marching," Gerard said grimly. "I will apparate to find a safe spot."

"I will take Gabrielle," Apolline declared. "Fleur, you will -"

"Yes," Fleur nodded.

The family hurried out of the tent, whereupon Gerard promptly apparated away. Apolline calmly cast a few charms to quickly shrink the tent into the size of a handbag, and gathered it under one arm.

Hermione looked around nervously. In the distance she could hear the screams - and see tents on fire.

"_Mere_…" Gabrielle whimpered, clutching at her mother's arm and pointing at the sky with the other.

"_Fils de salope_," Apolline hissed.

Hermione stared.

Four bodies were floating through the sky - a man, woman, and… two _children._

"The campsite manager," Fleur choked. "And his family."

"Oh," Hermione shivered, unable to look away.

With a tiny pop, Gerard was back.

"I found a spot," he said breathlessly. Taking a firm hold of Gabrielle and Apolline's arms - Gerard disapparated.

"He'll be back," Fleur said quickly, and Hermione nodded.

Then they were staggering back - as a tent beside them exploded.

Coughing at the ash that had sprayed into their face, Fleur and Hermione grabbed for their wands, hoping that they would somehow survive this until Gerard returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters in any way.

Warning: This is femmeslash. If you have a problem with that... Go get some therapy. Seriously.

A/N: Rather obviously, this is set in the aftermath of the Quidditch World Cup pre- Hermione's 4th year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Chapter 6

As Fleur and Hermione tried to blink the ash away from their eyes, staring to see who had cursed the tent… Their gazes locked on a woman, running out of another tent, a small child on each hip.

"They're here! Apparate out!" Fleur called urgently to the woman.

But the young mother was frozen in fright - staring up at two robed figures approaching, their wands raised - their faces covered by masks.

Sucking in a curse, Fleur reached out and pulled the woman to her - holding Hermione with the other - and squeezed her eyes shut.

They landed - just by the edge of the forest, on the near side - but still several hundred yards away from the Death Eaters.

"Run!" Hermione yelled at the woman, who jumped.

"Thank you," the woman said gratefully, and then obeyed, heading into the forest, taking her two children with her.

Fleur let out a little gasp, and fell over with a shudder...

Hermione moved frantically to catch her, which she did, despite staggering from the effort

"Fleur, Fleur, talk to me," she said urgently, "What - what happened?"

"Not - strong enough - to apparate more than one person," Fleur gasped, clutching to her lover.

"Oh, darling," Hermione said, trying to be soothing, even though she was terrified. "Wrap an arm over my shoulder," she instructed, and when Fleur obeyed, Hermione began to walk them into the forest.

Their pace was slow, but Hermione tried to stay calm.

"You're going to be fine, love," she crooned.

Fleur's feet began to drag, and after a few more minutes, they couldn't go any farther. Hermione lowered her as steadily as she could to the ground.

"Okay, this looks safe," she said reassuringly - although it certainly did not. They were at the edge of a clearing in a darkened forest...

Two people came running into it at just that moment.

Hermione held up her wand, ready to defend Fleur - and realized who it was.

"Harry! Ron! Luna?"

The two boys turned to her, and gaped.

"Hermione?" They rushed over, and saw Fleur collapsed on the ground.

"What happened?"

"She apparated four people," Hermione said anxiously.

"Whoa," Ron's eyes widened noticeably. "That's incredible - most people can't -"

"What's happening to her?" Hermione demanded, kneeling and pulling Fleur gently to lay in her arms.

"She's just exhausted," Luna spoke up. "Fleur expended more magical energy than she's used to. She'll be fine."

Ron and Harry stared at her, quite surprised at her lucidity - so different from what they'd come to expect from her. Luna just smiled at them, unperturbed by their shock.

"Thank you," Hermione told the other girl sincerely. "Ron - where's your family?"

"Safe, hopefully," Ron said darkly. "Ginny was with the twins - we got separated… Got to the woods… and we ran into Malfoy…"

Hermione felt cold, and her face betrayed her sudden fear.

"Draco, not his father," Harry assured her. "_He_'s mostly harmless."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"He didn't follow you?"

"Don't think so," Harry replied. "But… I lost my wand."

"Oh no!" Hermione said, her worried eyes on him even as she stroked Fleur's face gently with her fingers.

Harry nodded grimly.

"Well - there's a chance we'll find it," Hermione said, but her assurance sounded false even to her own ears.

Luna visibly shuddered, and Ron reached out to touch her arm.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"The wracklespurts have gone silent," she whispered.

Hermione felt a chill, and then they heard it.

A deep, male voice, half-growl and half-hiss.

"_Morsmordre!"_

They all stared at where they thought the voice had come from. Then - from the forest nearby - a giant, glowing skull flew up into the air - and rested in the sky.

It was made of green sparks, Hermione realized, and from the skull's mouth - a snake protruded.

Ron was paling quicker than ever, and Luna's wand snapped up in a defensive pose _immediately._ Seeing this, Hermione grabbed her own wand, and gently shifted Fleur off of her lap, and stood up.

"What's that?" Hermione whispered.

"Death Mark," Luna hissed, her eyes eerily intent.

Hermione shivered. Fleur's eyes slowly opened, and she stirred.

"Hey," Hermione whispered, smiling down at Fleur even as she faced where she thought the spell had come from…

Then there were popping noises from all around them - and shouting -

"_Stupefy!"_ The three syllables rang out, in a number of different voices, and Ron, Luna, and Harry sensibly ducked.

Holding Fleur's hand, Hermione thrust her wand in the air and screamed.

"_Protego!"_

A wave of purple light _threw_ itself from Hermione's wand, and flowed down and around the group of five youths.

Dozens of red stunning spells bounced harmlessly off of the shimmering purple shield.

But Hermione wasn't done yet.

"Expelliarmus!" She twirled her wand in a circle - and the orange sparks flew every which way as it summoned plenty of wands straight towards her hand - the protego shimmered just in time to allow the wands through.

Hermione handed the wands over to Harry and Ron, who were still kneeling, quite shocked.

"Who are you?" Hermione snarled.

"Wait - that's my son!" A man came running out of the shadows - it was Arthur Weasley. "Ron - Hermione - Harry - Luna - Fleur…"

Slowly but regally, Fleur drew herself up to stare at Arthur Weasley and the two other men who were approaching.

"What is the meaning of this attack?" Fleur spoke coolly. "If you are trying to cause an international incident, congratulations - you may have succeeded."

"Miss Delacour," a man, tall and long in the face, said quickly. "It was not our intention -"

"You attacked five school-aged children. Has your Ministry sunk so low, so easily?"

"Someone - cast the Dark Mark," another man, large and angry, stepped forward. "_My wand." _He snarled the last words at Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione sneered at him. "If you deserve it."

"Disarmed by a couple of students, I'm not sure if we do," the first, tall man, said, smiling ruefully. "Amos Diggory at your service. Please, miss, my wand - there are dark wizards about. We _were_ trying to catch whoever…"

Hermione defrosted slightly.

"We heard a man's voice," Ron volunteered. "From over there." He pointed, and Amos and the other large man ran off to investigate.

Hermione gave Arthur back his wand, and threw the others to the ground. The other Ministry wizards and witches slowly stepped up and retrieved their own wands.

In the next minute, Hermione realized Amos was carrying back a small creature in his arms, and a wand -

Then the man was shouting -

"That's Barty Crouch," Ron whispered in explanation to Hermione.

As the scene progressed, Hermione found her heart breaking for the poor little house elf. It obviously hadn't meant to do anything.

She stood there, holding Fleur's hand for her own sake as much as Fleur's, and blinked away a tear as Crouch gave Winky _clothes_ - thereby disowning her from the family. Harry fingered his wand - he was relieved to have it back - feeling awkward and sympathetic for the elf. She was so very different from Dobby, he found himself thinking.

Fleur stepped forward, towards the elf, and knelt at her feet.

She whispered something in French, and Winky looked up in shock.

The blonde smiled beguilingly, and slowly, wiping away tears, Winky stepped cautiously towards Fleur.

The elf began to whisper back and forth with Fleur, and after a minute, there was a pause in the conversation. Fleur looked at Winky expectantly.

"Oui, M - m - mademoiselle Delacour," Winky said, her voice wavering but true.

When Fleur reached out her hand, Winky took it.

"How dare you?" Barty Crouch bellowed at Fleur.

"No, how dare _you_," Fleur said, standing to glare at him frostily. "Treating a loyal house elf in such a manner - it shames all wizards. Perhaps it is different 'ere - but in France -" Fleur's accent became even more pronounced when she was angry - "We treat our elves with kindness and fairness! You clothed her - and I am now accepting Winky into my family."

Winky began to cry again, but this time, Hermione sensed that they were half-good tears. Fleur pulled her close, protectively.

"Look at you all - standing around, _watching_ - when you should be after those filth in the masks!"

Suddenly flushing, the Ministry wizards began to apparate away.

"You are a failed elf," Barty Crouch snarled to Winky before he apparated away.

Winky's face crumpled even further, but Fleur murmured something, and the elf raised her chin, trying to be strong.

"Tres bien," Fleur whispered. "Excuse us, Monsieur Weasley - we need to find my family."

Hermione gasped - she'd forgotten, in all the excitement. What if Gerard had apparated right back into the range of the Death Eaters' curses?

"Winky, will you please locate my family?" Fleur requested. "I'll need you to pinpoint the location so I can apparate there."

"Yes, miss," Winky answered.

"We will see you soon, hopefully," Fleur smiled at the Weasleys, and Hermione leaned over to hug her friends quickly.

"Enjoy yourself at the Burrow, Harry," she told him, and he chuckled happily.

"I will," he promised.

"And you - be careful," Hermione told Ron.

"I will," he said with a grin.

Hermione turned to Luna and paused for a brief second, before pulling the smaller girl into a tight embrace.

"You keep an eye on these two for me, will you?" Hermione requested softly.

Luna shot her a twinkling smile, and Hermione stepped over to Fleur.

She took a hold of Fleur's arm - Fleur was holding Winky's hand - and they disappeared into the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way.

A/N: This story (surprise, surprise!) continues to contain femmeslash. This means two young women who are in love. If you have a problem with that - go get therapy. Seriously.

* * *

Hermione sat in her bed and tried not to cry. The last few days of summer had passed too quickly, and now she was alone in her dorm, wishing she could think about anything but Fleur.

Nothing had cheered her up. The train ride had been torture, the normally delicious Feast seemed dry and tasteless, and even her _classes_ weren't holding her attention like they usually did.

The young Gryffindor just wanted to hold her girlfriend again. But Fleur was across the Channel, in the south of _France_, and she wouldn't be seeing her for three weeks.

"Hermione?" Parvati's voice woke her from her miserable thoughts.

"Oh, hi Parvati."

"You're not doing well," Parvati said bluntly. "Want to tell me why?"

"Not really," Hermione whispered.

Parvati sighed, and sat down next to her roommate.

"I wanted to give you the chance to tell me - but I can _tell_, you know."

"Tell what?"

"You had a boyfriend over the summer," Parvati's eyes twinkled. "You either broke up or you didn't, but you miss him like crazy."

"That's pretty much it." Hermione looked up at her, surprised. "We're still together, but…"

"But?"

"It's going to be long distance," she said glumly. "I don't know… if we're going to be able to do this."

"Where is he from?"

"France."

"Oooh!" Parvati squealed. "Does he have an _accent_?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted with a smile.

"Is it gorgeous?" Her fellow Gryffindor queried. "Is _he_ gorgeous? Have you gotten far?"

"Yes, _definitely_, and… yes."

Parvati let out an excited whoop.

"That's so exciting! Wait - does that mean - have you gone… you know, all the way?"

"All the way?" Hermione murmured, unsure how to answer that question. "I - I guess."

"You guess? Girl, you either know or you don't." Parvati quirked up a knowing eyebrow. "Which is it?"

"Yeah," Hermione says softly, remembering holding her girlfriend down and possessing her completely, making Fleur lose her mind with pleasure… If that wasn't _all_ the way, what could be?

"Oooh," Parvati sighed.

"If you'll excuse me," Hermione says, her eyes darkened as she remembers the last time they made love before Fleur had to return to France. "I'm going to… go to bed… a little early."

Parvati can't help but giggle.

"You have fun with that."

* * *

For three weeks, Hermione had flung herself into her work, and wrote Fleur four times a week.

But finally, on that much-anticipated Friday afternoon, Hermione was waiting in the Floo Office in Hogsmeade. Unlike Hermione, who still managed to fall out of fireplaces, now matter how many times she practiced flooing - Fleur Delacour stepped out elegantly.

Then she saw Hermione, and all dignity fled her.

"Fleur," Hermione gasped, and leapt forwards. Fleur wrapped her tightly in her arms, and only let go to pull her chin up and kiss her blazingly.

There is a time for soft, nuzzling kisses - for sweet, loving kisses - but right now this is what they need. Fleur pulls her in close and gives her a deep, dark, demanding kiss that makes Hermione lose all sense of anything and everything except _Fleur_.

"I missed you," Hermione says breathlessly when they part.

"And I you, mon ange," Fleur says warmly, but her gaze is a thousand degrees hotter than her smile, and Hermione experiences a crazy cold burn that shocks her system and has her leaning in again.

Fleur loves that she's taller than Hermione, and bends her backwards as she kisses her. Hermione doesn't complain - she feels like she's in a movie, and Fleur is her beautiful suitor, sweeping her off her feet and making passionate love to her with her mouth.

When Fleur releases her, Hermione is whimpering with need.

"I have a room," Hermione pants.

"Allons-ze," Fleur purrs, and drags Hermione out of the small building, leaving behind one ignored and stunned floo supervisor.

Hermione brings Fleur directly to their room, and right into bed.

They need to show each other just how they feel - so they do, gasping and crying and screaming their love for each other.

When they finally manage to leave the room, they stumble downstairs, giggling, and walk through Hogsmeade. Hermione shows Fleur all the shops, taking her along hand in hand. Everything is perfect, and feels like it could never end…

But it has to. Fleur leaves on Sunday morning - she does have schoolwork to do - but promises to return the next week.

Time passes, and Hermione memories are measured in kisses and whispers, in soft touches and promises, in letters and long, romantic walks.

* * *

When the Beauxbatons carriage is due to arrive at Hogwarts, Hermione is the first one outside, with Harry, Ron, and Ginny close behind her.

She watches the carriage land, and her heart leaps in her chest when she sees Fleur again.

Hermione bites her lip, telling herself to hold back, not just run forward - when Fleur turns.

The French girl beams, and walks towards the Hogwarts students, turning every interested head in her direction. Hermione is used to Fleur's appeal, and she really couldn't care less - after all, Fleur is _hers_.

Fleur grabs Hermione's hand and pulls her into her body, kissing her with every ounce of passion that she has - which is quite a lot, as Hermione knows.

It feels like mini-fireworks are going off where Fleur is touching her, and its amazing. Fleur has one hand fisted in Hermione's long, wild hair, and one arm wrapped around her back, fingertips darting gently down the length of her spine.

Hermione had once thought that she hated when people messed up her hair - but she _loves_ when Fleur does it, because she knows Fleur can't help herself, that she wants this as much as Hermione does.

Fleur's mouth is hot as always, but particularly hard and unyielding today, as she lays claim to Hermione's mouth in front of all of Hogwarts and the Beauxbatons delegation. She marks Hermione by biting sharply at her lower lip, then licking it gently to take away the sting - before doing the same to her sensitive neck.

Hermione keens quietly, and goes weak at the knees as Fleur growls into her soft skin. She's so thankful that right now, Fleur is holding her up, because even though its barely been a minute, Hermione is so desperate for more, she can only focus on kissing back, and not on making sure she can stand up.

When Fleur has released her, and Hermione can look around - she sees that her schoolmates are staring at them, some in shock, others in confusion, and quite a few in excitement.

Harry and the Weasleys are just grinning at them. Ginny gives a loud wolf-whistle to break the silence, and Hermione giggles - Fleur follows her, at least until Hermione goes back in for another kiss - its been a week, and anyway, they may as well give them something to look at.

Fleur leads Hermione over to Madame Maxime.

"Permettez-moi de vous présenter Hermione Granger," Fleur says proudly.

Madame Maxime peers down at Hermione, who (on a good day) comes up to her belly button.

"Ze Hermione I 'ave 'eard so much about?"

"Oui, Madame."

"Enchantee, Madame," Hermione says as she curtsies.

"Enchantee," Madame Maxime nods down at her. "You will want to stay with her?"

"If you please," Fleur said respectfully.

"I shall allow it," Madame Maxime said, and smiles at Hermione. "Young love keeps us all… 'opeful, I tink is the word."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger, or Fleur Delacour... Although I frankly wish I had all three.

Author's Note: Returning from a long hiatus on this story, I am excited to have more solid plans for the next three chapters, and an ending planned! (Although unlike JK Rowling, if my story takes me in a slightly different direction, the specifics of that ending may change. Nothing is set in stone.)

As usual, this story contains Fleur/Hermione. Not your cup of tea, then why are you reading? Also, a touch of Ron/Lavender, but I promise it won't take center stage. EVER. Now then. On with the story. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 8

"I know this young man, and 'e is 'onest, I can assure you. Mr. Potter desires no excess of trouble, or fame, as some try to claim." Fleur looked around the room. "We remember what 'appened to Mr. Potter when 'e was but a babe. And even more surely do you know what kind of evils some wizards wish upon him because of zat. For the last three years, there 'ave been constant plots to put 'arry in harm - no, in _death_'s way. I 'ave no doubt zat this is yet another scheme to endanger Mr. Potter. Someone with foul intentions put his name in zat goblet."

Harry looked over at Fleur with shock and gratitude.

"I believe you, then," Madame Maxime said finally, looking at Harry with something akin to empathy. "But now, Dumblydore, what do we do about it?"

While the others talked and argued, Fleur reached over and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Do not worry, 'arry. I will make sure you survive this tournament."

Later that night, Fleur sat in Hermione's bed, watching her girlfriend pace and fret. And when Hermione stopped talking to breath for a moment, Fleur told Hermione of her promise to Harry. And just like that, the worry flew right out of Hermione's heart.

* * *

The days of October seemed to flow together like sweet honey, each day more perfect than the last. Hermione had Fleur in her bed every night and every morning, and she was starting to realize that was really all she needed to get through each day. And possibly all she needed in life. It was a bit frightening - she was only fifteen, and she hadn't planned to fall in love until she was thirty at least - but she knew now that there was no planning love.

It had all happened so quickly. She had fallen hard and fast and goodness she had only known Fleur for six months and they were already _living_ together. And now every hour was filled with happiness. It didn't matter where she was, what she was doing - if Fleur was there, it was all a hundred times more brilliant than it ever was before. They could just be studying, and the smile on Hermione's face wouldn't shrink, even if she missed a question.

She was with the woman she loved. All was well. Until the Tasks began, of course.

* * *

"Miss Skeeter, a quick word." Fleur had the woman firmly by the arm, tighter even that Miss Skeeter was gripping Harry. Fleur tightened her fist until Miss Skeeter released Harry with a little hiss. "I have quite the story for you."

"Oh you do?" Rita Skeeter's eyes lit up as she reached for her pen.

"Harry Potter is in this tournament as a result of yet another Death Eater scheme to put him in harm's way. And yet, the Ministry has still not found the culprit. It is highly inappropriate to expect a fourth year - talented though he is - to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. I would recommend, Miss Skeeter, that you pay a visit to the Ministry, find out what you can about why they seem to be taking so long."

Rita smiled slightly.

"Putting innocent young schoolchildren at risk is one kind of story… But I hear you might be able to tell me something a little… shall we say, juicier."

"Miss Skeeter?" Fleur raised an eyebrow. "Be careful about what you say about 'arry or me - or anyone else I 'appen to care about. You would not survive the consequences. Do you know what veela do to their victims when they are angry? Oh my dear Miss Skeeter, you do not want to know. Ever."

* * *

Hermione's heart seemed to stand still as Fleur flew around the dragon, trying to evade its claws and teeth - and its fiery breath.

Fleur was reaching for the egg, stopping her zigzagging motions for just a moment - but that one moment mattered. The dragon roared, and engulfed Fleur in flames.

"Fleur! No!" Hermione shrieked, running down the stands, wand in hand.

But Fleur was rolling in the air, the egg in her arms, protecting it as she tumbled to the ground. As the dragon keepers hurried out to subdue the dragon, Fleur got up and hurried towards the medical tent, casting dousing spells on herself as she went.

Hermione ran in just as Fleur got out the last of the flames.

"Fleur!"

"I'm all right!" Fleur assured her.

"I thought the flame resistance spells had failed," Hermione moaned.

"Well, they did on my clothes - but not on my skin," Fleur said with a shrug. "And what is more important - mmmmmph!"

Hermione kissed her furiously.

A flash of bright light brought them out of their trance.

"An excellent shot!" Rita declared.

"If I am unsatisfied with the caption…" Fleur said, her glare causing Rita to shrink back quickly.

"Hail to the champion?" Rita questioned.

Hermione giggled.

"Fine," Fleur sniffed, and returned to kissing her girlfriend.

* * *

As she curled up between her girlfriend and her best friend on the couch, Hermione felt incredibly grateful. Fleur and Harry had both excelled at the First Task, tying for first place. True, they had used the same method - that they had both been practicing together. Hermione had helped them prepare appropriate protection spells.

While they all realized Harry had faced the more difficult dragon (how fair was that, Hermione wondered… then began to speculate that someone in the Ministry must be part of the scheme to hurt Harry), he had been the better flyer. His time to the egg was about ten seconds shorter than Fleur's.

While Fleur had had her clothes set on fire, Harry had received a shallow cut from the dragon's foreclaw on his right arm. Madam Pomfrey promised it would be all healed by morning.

"Drink this," Hermione told Harry, handing him a cocoa.

"No butterbeer?" Harry sighed.

"It's not what you need to heal," Hermione said strictly.

"Aww, Hermione," Ron chuckled, coming to sit on a chair across from them, two butterbeers in his hand. "Guess these are both for me, then."

Harry groaned, but after taking a sip of his cocoa, shot Hermione a smile.

"Harry…" Ron said quietly, leaning closer. "You will never guess what happened to me."

The redhead's ears were going pink as the boy just thought about whatever he was about to say.

"Then I shouldn't guess, should I?"

"Be that way," Ron grinned. He leaned closer, and whispered, incredibly loudly, "Lavender _kissed_ me."

"She what?" Harry sputtered into his cocoa.

"Right after you won, and everyone was cheering, and she was sitting next to me and we were hugging… and she kissed me!" Ron puffed out his chest. "Looks like I got my first kiss before you did. Tough luck mate - you owe me three knuts."

Harry rolled his eyes and began to fish through his pockets, hoping to find the coins and get it out of the way.

"You bet on who would receive their first kiss first?" Fleur laughed.

"Back in third year," Harry nodded.

"Congratulations, Ron," Hermione smiled at her friend. She reached out and chinked their glasses together in a toast. "To Ron - for the greatest accomplishment of the day. And to Harry - here's hoping he manages to get his first kiss before the year is out."

"Hey," Harry protested, albeit weakly… He could definitely get behind that sentiment.

"Hear, hear, cause I've already won!" Ron grinned. "Oh hey, Lavender's waving at me!" He waved back.

"That's girlspeak for 'come over here'," Hermione told him.

"Oh," Ron said, glancing over at Lavender and smiling widely. "Oh! I just realized."

"Realized what?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Hermione can give me double advice on dating now."

"Why's that?"

"Cause she's a girl, so she knows what girls like, and she dates girls, so she knows what to say to girls!" Ron said happily.

He hurried off to see Lavender, chest all puffed out, before Hermione got a chance to properly giggle. She was very glad that Ron was in such good spirits. He'd never said anything bad to Harry, not after Hermione explained Fleur's theory of why Harry was entered into the tournament, but she knew that Ron was envious, and though he tried to hide it, he had been rather glum quite a bit of the time. Tonight, Ron had finally gotten something before Harry did, and though that was maybe a little petty, Hermione knew it was the first step on the path to making Ron feel better about his lot in life being different from Harry's.

Hermione smiled at Harry before leaning the other way and relaxing into Fleur. Strong, slender arms curled around her, and Fleur pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Ah, mon ange," Fleur whispered.

Other girls' boyfriends called them sweetie or darling, but Hermione loved Fleur's nickname for her. She'd never felt like much of an angel before, but Fleur made her feel beautiful and strong and good and what else should that word mean anyhow?

Hermione just knew she could be strong as long as she had Fleur with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or Fleur Delacour. If I did, I assure you I would be putting them all to _much_better use…

Pairings: Contains Hermione/Fleur, Harry/Luna, Ron/Lavender.

Warnings: Explicit femmeslash. This is the chapter in which we finally get a bit of explicit content(though I honestly think its tamer than a lot of erotic fiction). For anyone who wants to skip it, it is only in the second paragraph.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I am so grateful for all the love you've sent my way.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Don't drop me!" Hermione gasped. She felt wonderful and completely dizzy - Fleur wouldn't stop twirling and dipping her.

"Never fear," Fleur said solemnly, pulling her back up and into a deep kiss.

"Oh, you're making me dizzy," Hermione sighed, her arms around Fleur's neck.

"You've simply had too much to drink," Fleur claimed, batting her eyelashes charmingly.

"I didn't even finish my butterbeer!" Hermione countered indignantly.

"Then we must remedy this," Fleur decided. She twirled Hermione once more, pulled her close, and waltzed her dramatically back to their table.

Ron and Lavender were back at the table themselves, and in fact Hermione didn't even recall seeing them on the dance floor. They were snogging rather enthusiastically, and Hermione didn't particularly want to be that close to so much… saliva.

"I'll get a new glass," Hermione declared, leading Fleur away from their friends and straight on to the drinks table.

"Clever girl," Fleur whispered. They managed to hold off their laughter until they reached their destination.

When they did burst into laughter, Harry and Luna turned to look at them, both smiling - and holding hands. Hermione had been surprised at first when Harry had told her who his date was, but he seemed so happy that she couldn't help be happy for him.

"Lavender is still infected with nargles," Luna said, shaking her head somberly.

"And she's passing them on to Won Won," Harry grinned. All of them chuckled at the mention of Lavender's nickname for their redheaded friend.

Hermione took a moment to admire how pretty Luna and Harry looked together. She had insisted on taking Luna dress shopping with Fleur the week before. They had found a perfect dark green dress for Luna that matched Harry's dress robes perfectly. Even Luna's unorthodox accessories - a holly sprig behind her left ear and orange radish earrings - were very pretty on her. Fleur and Hermione had chosen complementary dresses - a floaty, periwinkle blue dress for Hermione, and a silky lilac gown for Fleur.

"You two look lovely on the dance floor," Luna told them cheerfully.

"Very graceful," Harry agreed. "Probably because they don't have any clumsy boys stepping on their feet."

"I found a solution," Luna pointed out, and set her glass down on the table. She assumed a standard dancing pose, one arm on Harry's arm which wrapped around her waist, and Luna stepped onto his feet.

Harry winked at his friends and began to waltz away, slowly but surely. Luna stood still on his feet, letting him carry them away, smiling down at him in such a way that he couldn't look away.

"Wonderful," Hermione giggled.

"She is lovely, this Luna," Fleur said thoughtfully.

"Not as lovely as you," Hermione countered. "You're my favorite blonde."

"Are there any brunettes you think are lovelier than I?" Her tone was suspicious.

"Of course not," she whispered, coming in close. "More importantly - there is no one I love more than you."

"_Tres bien_." Fleur purred.

With that, Hermione found herself being whirled yet again onto the dance floor, lost in the embrace of her graceful French girlfriend.

* * *

It felt like she'd awoken from a long sleep. Blinking, Hermione looked forward and saw Fleur - she smiled automatically, then squealed, as she realized they were in the water.

"Salut, mon ange," Fleur smiled at her. "I am very pleased you are unhurt."

They kissed swiftly as they treaded water, then they both grabbed their wands.

There was a gasp from nearby as Harry and Luna surfaced.

"Accio rowboat," Fleur flicked her wand, and the boat they had left on the surface hurried over to them.

Hermione climbed into the boat with Fleur's assistance, then helped up the other three.

"So everything went all right?" Hermione queried as Fleur used a charm to propel the boat to the shore.

"We boated to the center of the lake, and followed the tracking charms on your bracelets," Harry commented as he wrung the water out of Luna's hair.

When they had deduced that clue in the egg, Fleur and Harry had to think what they would miss most. Fleur knew instantly, and Harry, after only six weeks of dating his sweet and delightfully dotty girlfriend, figured it out moments later.

On the seventeenth of February, just a week before the task, they had celebrated Luna's birthday. With Fleur and Hermione's help with the spellwork, Harry gave Luna an odd yet winsome charm bracelet. It contained several little trinkets - a sprig of holly, a tiny white hare (to celebrate Luna's recently corporeal patronus), a black rook, her initials, and a tiny Quibbler; the trinkets were enchanted with protection spells and a tracking spell that was linked to Harry's watch.

"You can take this off whenever you like," Harry had told her softly. "Nobody else can take it from you, its spelled that way. If you are taken from me because of the second task, I want to find you as quickly as possible. I don't want to risk you getting hurt because of me. Or anything else." Luna had smiled and put on the bracelet without another word, then hugged Harry fiercely.

Hermione, similarly, was easy to track by the moonstone pendant from Fleur that she had worn since Christmas; it also contained a tracking charm.

"There were a few grindylows that almost caught me by surprise," Fleur admitted. "But 'arry spotted them in time."

"And Fleur's bubblehead charms worked really well," Harry added.

"I wonder what spell Dumbledore put on us," Hermione frowned as she thought. "We didn't have bubbles around us, you said?"

"No," Harry shook his head.

"I'll head to the library and research it immediately - "

"First you will be taking a hot bath and a pepper up potion," Fleur told her girlfriend firmly.

"But I feel fine!" The brunette protested, with a slight pout. They were so focused on each other, they didn't even notice as Luna leaned closer and gave Harry a very sweet little kiss.

"Thank you for not leaving me to the dabberblimps." Luna said simply. Harry just nodded dazedly.

Fleur was shaking her head as she pulled Hermione close.

"I will not allow you to get hurt, or sick, or anything of the sort!" Her voice was fierce, and Harry had never seen her quite so… veela-esque. "It will not happen."

Hermione nodded quietly, understanding, and tucked her head into Fleur's neck, hugging the woman she loved close to her.

The first task was nothing compared to the second, Fleur thought grimly. The dragon had only put her in danger… It was infinitely more terrifying to have to consider the possibility of losing her angel.

What could she face in the last task that would be worse than that?


End file.
